


i saw him standing there, but he was a shadow.

by orphan_account



Series: Danplan/ActuallyOddPlan Oneshots— :3 [3]
Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: And Ann, Jayphen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, and Dan, and it confuses me too don’t worry, angst???, brief mention of hos, idk backstories but it’s kinda vague in that area, inspired by the game ‘i saw her standing there, ‘but she was a zombie’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shadow.
Relationships: Jay Ko/Stephen Ng, Stephen Ng/Jay Ko
Series: Danplan/ActuallyOddPlan Oneshots— :3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612840
Kudos: 47





	i saw him standing there, but he was a shadow.

He sees him standing there, under the willow tree, his purple locks flowing gently in the wind.

The boy looks at him in awkward familiarity, and pauses. Then he smiles widely, and he recalls a vibrant laugh, one that he loved once, before it happened.

He spends more time under the tree than with his friends, sliver hair calling him out to play, and green and pink telling him to socialise more, and get over it.

Yet he cannot, and he is perpetually drawn back to the willow tree and the boy of purple, his hazel eyes soft and a blessing to the world.

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩? The other tells him one day, as he looks toward his once-lover in heterochromia red and yellow, both sitting in the shadow and grass of the great willow tree.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵? 

The other stops, looking down, and he observes the way his purple locks fell over an eye, and the sharp jut of jawline of his angular chin. 

𝘓𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥. The narcissistic boy says, laughter dancing in his pupils. 

He smiles at that, his passive face breaking a little at the boy who was so special.

He sees him standing there, yet again, at the willow tree.

𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘑𝘢𝘺. A greeting, yet different. 

He stops a distance away from the other. 

𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?

𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘯. He replies. 

𝘑𝘢𝘺—

𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭, 𝘑𝘢𝘺.

And he sees him standing there, but he was a shadow, and gone, leaves of the willow tree swirling in the wake of wind and the cold tears on his cheeks.


End file.
